1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a foldable TFT and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of fields in which electronic devices are used increases, demand for flexible electronic devices which may overcome limitations of related art electronic devices formed on hard substrates are also increasing. Thin film transistors (TFTs) used in fields such as flexible displays, smart clothing, dielectric elastomer actuators (DEA), biocompatible electrodes, and electronic devices used to detect electric signals in a living body need to be flexible and foldable. In particular, in regard to manufacturing a foldable TFT, flexibility of each element forming the transistor is necessary.